


I have failed...

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sadness and stuff, this is so Sad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could still remember the look in his eyes.His... Sith yellow eyes. Staring with pure hatred. Truly lost for good.Obi-Wan knew he had failed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Kudos: 10





	I have failed...

He could still remember the look in his eyes.

His... Sith _yellow_ eyes. Staring with pure hatred. Truly lost for good.

Obi-Wan knew he had failed.

When he flicked off his lightsaber and walked away, leaving Anakin for dead, he kept looking behind him. At the person who was no more. He couldn't help but see Anakin; only Anakin.

They were friends. He taught him everything he knew, and now he was using it against him.

When Obi-Wan saw the footage of him killing younglings, his heart was broken. That was _his_ apprentice, pledging himself to the teachings of a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan was supposed to be his master, but he had failed, and now his master was darkness.

When Obi-Wan saw him hugging Padmé, hope was sparked inside of him. There was still good inside him. Enough to love Padmé. There was no time to be picky about the rules, the fact that he was _supposed_ to be chaste but married her and got her pregnant... because he was loving. But then he began to show he thought he'd truly chosen the right side, saying the Obi-Wan was trying to turn her against him. He offered for them to rule the galaxy as the emperor and empress. Whatever part of his twisted mind thought his _senator_ wife would be okay with that! And she wasn't.

When Obi-Wan saw him force choke the person he loved, he realized that he just may be too far gone.

When Obi-Wan walked out of the ship and Anakin insisted he was the reason Padmé turned against him, he saw the denial that had overcome him. He said that he had brought justice and freedom to... _his_ empire. His allegiance was to the empire, even though everything he stood for was the republic! Democracy! And that was when he threatened to kill him.

When Obi-Wan heard Anakin tell him that he must be his enemy, he realized that his apprentice had truly become a Sith.

When Obi-Wan was challenged to a lightsaber duel by his own apprentice, using everything he'd taught him in their years of training _against_ him... Obi-Wan was admittedly scared. He wasn't supposed to be. He was a Jedi. Jedi control their fears. But Anakin was powerful - even more so than _he_ was. With his natural, raw power, and with every masterful skill Obi-Wan had taught him, he was sure to win. And it sure did seem that way.

When Obi-Wan was told by Anakin, "This is the end for you, my master," his heart was torn into pieces. Little pieces. Because he still recognized that he had been his master. And that he had failed him.

He taught him well enough that he put up a strong, near impossible to beat fight.

But not well enough for him to resist the pull of the dark side of the force.

His lust for power ruined him.

What about everything Obi-Wan taught him?

It didn't matter. He had turned away from the light and was now fully and completely a Sith. With his suit, he was _Darth Vader_.

In his heartbroken, dark musings, he had forgotten that he was supposed to be answering a question, which Luke then asked again. "Obi-Wan? What happened to him?"

The memories came flooding back once again, never getting any less graphic. The eyes of an apprentice whose master failed him. Violently shoving him backward with his power in the Force, which he later used for murder.

"Obi-Wan! What happened to my father?"

He couldn't tell him he'd failed to terribly. Luke would lose all hope and never become a Jedi. If his father wasn't the chosen one, he had to be. He was strong in the force. He had to trust him.

But what did he say? That his father died?

But then he remembered that Anakin was a wonderful person. Everything he'd told luke: Masterful star pilot, and cunning warrior. Amazing person.

The man who had challenged him, fought him, and tried to kill him was Darth Vader. He had consumed and destroyed his apprentice.

"Darth Vader betrayed and killed him," Obi-Wan decided.

It had to be less sad for him than the truth.

That his father was a terrible person.

That Obi-Wan had failed.

\---

Obi-Wan may have failed.

Clearly, Luke had not.

One his one side stood Yoda. On the other stood Anakin. Yes, _Anakin_. Obi-Wan couldn't keep him from turning. It took his son to turn him back.

Luke waved at Yoda and Obi-Wan, and smiled when Anakin appeared. And Obi-Wan knew why.

He was finally meeting his real father.


End file.
